Housian Micropoetry
by arctichamster
Summary: A series of micro- and slightly-longer-than-micropoems, using prompt words from various challenges and all inspired by our favorite gimp.


**A/N1: A series of micro- and slightly-longer-than-micropoems, using prompt words from various challenges and all inspired by our favorite gimp. I only just started doing them last November, and sometimes weeks will go by when none of the words inspire me. The hashtags at the end of each piece show where the challenge prompt came from. Poetry ©2015-2016**

 **A/N2: Many thanks as always to Shore for his brilliant creation, and some guy they got to embody the character. It just wouldn't have been the same without him. Additionally, kudos and thanks to the curators of the Twitter feeds associated with these poems. Not all of them are tagged, because there are a few that were inspired while watching certain episodes. Just an FYI. :o)**

 **A/N3: This is the first time I have put all of these together and posted them in one place online. A few can be found at HITRecord, and I may have posted one or two on Facebook - but otherwise, this is it.**

 **A/N4: Comments and reviews, as always, are gratefully accepted. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Words

The words left his mouth  
Detached and unemotional  
Dripping with sarcasm  
The only protection left  
To save his wounded soul  
#microprompt

* * *

Running

He runs  
To think...to forget  
It no longer matters  
As he revels in the joy  
In the freedom  
Of exertion  
Finally quieting the voices  
In his head

* * *

Truth

The storm behind his eyes  
Reflects his every emotion  
It fuels his quest  
To solve the puzzle  
And find the truth  
#microprompt

* * *

Resignation

His last words to her  
Spoken with deep remorse  
His final act of love  
To send her away  
Resigning himself  
To a lifetime alone  
#microprompt

* * *

Bonds

The bonds of friendship  
Forged half a lifetime ago  
Is tempered and strengthened  
By the simple act  
Of knowing it exists  
#microprompt

* * *

Pain

The relentless pain  
Sucks the life force from him  
On the worst of days  
He paces  
Knowing his only relief  
Resides in a bottle  
#microprompt

* * *

Terms

"I don't want to go there again."  
Remembering the pain  
She left  
The shattered pieces  
Of their lives  
Letting her go  
On his terms  
#microprompt

* * *

Wondering

He wonders if he can fix himself  
Ignore the constant pain  
For her  
His redemption  
His infatuation  
His reality  
His problem  
#microprompt

* * *

Time

5 years  
The passage of time  
Trying to forget  
The haze of pain  
A constant reminder  
He shut her out  
Pushed her away  
And pined  
#MadVerse

* * *

Reflection

He sees her reflection  
In every pane  
Feels her lips  
On every petal  
Silent voices carried on the wind  
Ease his troubled mind  
#SenseWrds

* * *

The Key

She holds the key  
To the lock that hides  
What he feels  
From the rest of the world  
#microprompt

* * *

Dreams

He woke  
Sweet dreams of being whole  
Able to walk unaided  
Turned to ash  
With the rising of the sun  
#microprompt

* * *

Nerves

The slice and dice  
Of his remnant past  
Exposing raw nerves  
Feelings and emotions  
To the air  
For the first time  
#microprompt

* * *

Solace

The cold solace  
Of pain's embrace  
The only thing left  
That makes any sense  
That allows him to feel  
Anything at all  
#HomoAquarius

* * *

Relentless

Relentless banter  
Endless teasing  
Childish pranks  
The verbal pulling of pigtails  
Wayward affections  
That become infatuation  
#MadVerse

* * *

Cunning

His cunning plan  
Discovered before its time  
By a prank gone wrong  
The memory of which  
Never fails to bring  
A bemused blush  
#SenseWrds

* * *

Nothingness

The relentless pain  
In his body  
And frayed nerves  
In his mind  
Fade into nothingness  
When he loses himself  
In the music  
#PoemCrawl

* * *

Sonatas

Frayed sonatas  
A symphony in discord  
Only rendered salvageable  
By the relief  
Found in a bottle  
#PoemCrawl

* * *

Balance

He rode the wave of tension  
That delicate balance  
Between caution  
And wild abandon  
Until he fell willingly  
Into the abyss  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Brilliance

His brilliance  
Woven into the fabric  
Of a complex mind  
His compulsive need  
To solve the puzzle  
Is complicated only  
By emotion  
#MadVerse

* * *

Letting Go

She gave him  
The key to her heart  
That he willingly carried  
When she left  
He couldn't bear the thought  
Of letting it go  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Satisfied

She would be satisfied  
With only the finest of things  
And the highest of standards  
Never truly happy  
And never seeing him  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Void

Alone in the dark  
Sleep eludes him  
Not even the music  
Is enough  
To fill the void  
And calm the thoughts  
Of the night  
#microprompt

* * *

Lost

A throne of glass  
A heart of stone  
The unending dark of eternity  
He wonders if it's his soul  
That is lost  
Or simply his mind  
#microprompt

* * *

Strength

Once again  
He finds the strength  
To try and fix himself  
Hoping to finally  
Be found worthy  
Of unconditional love  
#microprompt

* * *

Someone

She knew she deserved  
Someone who would be there  
Someone she could count on  
Someone safe  
Someone not reckless  
Someone not him  
#microprompt

* * *

Vices

His personal vices  
Developed over years  
Come and go on a whim  
Making it easy to disappear  
Into the shadows  
She is the only one  
He needs  
To bring him back  
Into the light  
#MadVerse

* * *

Better Off

She stands in the doorway  
His road to ruin  
Telling him goodbye  
As he stares in disbelief  
His world crumbling around him  
Crushing his soul  
Finding solace in a bottle  
Reminds him once again  
That he is better off alone  
#microprompt

* * *

Voice

His inner voice  
Channels the internal turmoil  
Of body and mind  
Through his fingers on the keys  
And playing along the frets  
He tells the story  
Of how he came to be  
#VerseReversal

* * *

Shunned

Shunned again  
Wondering where he went wrong  
The downward spiral begins  
As he loses himself  
In the music  
And the bottle  
Watching the lavender twilight  
Fade into night  
#SenseWrds

* * *

Ten Years

Ten years from then  
They would look back and laugh  
At the circumstances  
That made them friends  
Ever inseparable  
Ten years from now  
One will be gone  
The other lost  
Ever alone  
#ElixirPoetry

* * *

Memories

Memories of her  
Her looks  
Her smell  
Her taste  
Her love  
Reduced to residue  
Left in a sock  
At the bottom of a hamper  
#microprompt

* * *

Goodbye

She came to him  
Suitcase in hand  
Saying goodbye  
With sad eyes he could not meet  
It was never meant  
To be anything more than it was  
A fake, a farce, a felony  
Which made her leaving  
All the more painful  
Again  
#WyldeVerse

* * *

Opposites

Diametrically opposite  
One safe, stable, dependable  
The other unstable and unhinged  
Their friendship the only constant  
Through the years  
Eschewing the social contract  
Expected of them  
Finding their balance  
Through shared pain and loss  
#VerseReversal

* * *

Trouble

He knew he was in trouble  
Terrified of losing his mind  
The delusions and hallucinations  
Testing his belief in rationality  
As the insanity that was his life  
Took control  
#MSPoetry

* * *

Fear

His greatest fear  
Was to be told  
That he no longer mattered  
That he had become irrelevant  
After a lifetime  
Of looking for answers  
In the vastness of the universe  
And the very nature  
Of the human condition  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Circumstance

They found each other  
The way it always happens  
Purely by circumstance  
Two lost souls  
Never realizing that they held  
The answer  
To what was missing  
In their hearts  
#AMSPC

* * *

Fractured

His mind  
Fractured and splintered  
Into a million pieces  
Hallucinations won out  
Over the rationality and logic  
That he lived by  
Propelling him deep  
Into the abyss of oblivion  
Unable to find his way home  
#SenseWrds  
#HandwritingDay

* * *

Reaching

Reaching for the bottle  
Amber liquid chases the pills  
To his stomach  
Numbing thoughts of her  
Keeping them at bay  
Tendrils of memories wending  
Through his pierced heart  
As he tries unsuccessfully  
To forget the past  
#MadVerse

* * *

Wish

The innocent wish  
Of a child  
Over the years  
Grew to become  
The driving force  
Of the man he would become  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Tears

Tears of laughter  
Tears of pain  
Tears of joy  
Ecstasy and relief  
But the silent tears  
That would never fall  
Were the ones she shed  
As she walked away  
For the last time  
#AMSPC

* * *

Ordinary

On wishful thinking  
He rose to heights  
He'd never achieve  
Became a legend  
In his own mind  
Fighting the reality  
That had labeled him  
As ordinary  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Complex

His mind jumps  
From random thought  
To bright idea  
To cunning plan  
Over the course of seconds  
A complex maze  
In a complex brain  
Always working  
Never truly calm  
#bunburyzine  
#micropoetry

* * *

Again

Being with her  
Struck by the realization  
That all was right with the world  
He held his breath  
And waited for it to end  
Again  
#fieryverse

* * *

Obsession

Years of obsession  
In his quest for the truth  
Had taken its toll  
Reduced  
To a hollowed-out shell  
A mere memory  
Realized  
At the bottom of a bottle  
#fieryverse

* * *

Mirror

Looking into the mirror  
He tries to reconcile  
What he sees  
With what he feels  
Before his eyes  
No relief in sight  
He fights the visions of  
Life in the Before  
With life in the Now  
#MadVerse

* * *

Shadows

Shadows loom and thrive  
In the deepest, darkest recesses  
Of his mind  
Never to see the light of day  
Looking for the loophole  
That will allow them to escape  
And wreak havoc  
On the logic and rationality  
That defines his life  
#fieryverse

* * *

Awake

Awake now  
Contemplating the day  
Pulling himself out of bed  
Wondering if today  
Will be different  
Seeing his image in the mirror  
He knows nothing has changed  
His life is pain and puzzles  
But no healing  
#microprompt

* * *

Chemistry

The twisted chemistry  
Of his body  
Caused by years of pain  
And self-medicating  
Leaves him bent  
On self-destruction  
To make it all go away  
#MadVerse

* * *

Chasm

There is a very fine line  
Between life and death  
Pleasure and pain  
Truth and lies  
But the giant gaping chasm  
Between love and hate  
#microprompt

* * *

Alone

His life  
Finally content  
And settled for once  
Changed forever  
In an instant  
Leaving him a harder person  
A worse person  
And alone  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Fissure

World-renowned  
But for the mangled fissure  
That changed everything  
Bourbon and pills  
Take the edge off  
For a little while  
But it's the music  
That truly calms his mind  
#SenseWrds

* * *

Broken

Rising  
On a buffer of air  
Able to defy gravity  
If only for a moment  
But the feeling of pure joy  
Only lasts for a moment  
Until  
It all comes crashing down  
The reality of a broken life  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Resentment

He knew he should try  
To smooth things over  
To say the right words  
To get her to stay  
But words are never enough  
To assuage the pain  
To fight the resentment  
To change the past  
#MadVerse

* * *

Bereft

She was the one  
He never saw coming  
Never expected to find  
She was his heart thief  
He relinquished it gladly  
And when she left  
She took it with her  
Keeping it safe  
Leaving him bereft  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Shattered

Alone in a padded room  
He stretches out  
Stares at the ceiling  
Trying to find  
The meaning in madness  
As he contemplates  
The shattered remnants  
Of his life  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Legend

Their first inclination  
Was to put the man  
In a wheelchair  
The next was  
To give him a scar  
But the day they decided  
To give the man a cane  
A legend was born  
#microprompt  
#HouseMDDay2016

* * *

Everybody Dies

One man  
Given only months to live  
The other  
Gave his life and livelihood  
To spend those months  
In the company of a friend  
Chasing the sunset  
One last adventure  
To delay the inevitable truth  
Everybody dies

* * *

Haunted

Sitting at the piano  
In the dead of night  
All those faces  
Of lives forever lost  
Haunt his dreams and memories  
Reaching for the bottle  
One more time  
To quench the thirst of madness  
#SLPoetry

* * *

Rescue

I would go  
And rescue you  
From fate  
Then I realized  
You don't need rescuing  
You just need someone  
Along for the ride  
#WrittenRiver

* * *

Home

The place  
He called home  
Was less of a lair  
And more of a haven  
A refuge from  
The daily grind  
Of having to pretend  
To be human  
#microprompt

* * *

Icarus

Abandoned again  
He tries not to feel  
Tells himself he's better off  
Alone  
Wishing he was Icarus  
Seeking flight  
Beyond the sun  
#SenseWrds

* * *

Clot

It was a clot  
That came out of nowhere  
That led to an infarction  
Undiagnosed for days  
A surgeon's blade  
Attempting to repair the damage  
Leaves a gaping hole  
And constant pain  
Of life with a cane  
#microprompt


End file.
